Wenn Zwillinge Langeweile Haben Teil II
by Silithiel
Summary: Wer liebt denn nicht unsere Zwillinge und ihre lustigen Scherze? Was passiert, wenn ich ihnen noch drei andere chaotische Zwillingspaare an die Seite stelle? Crossover HP TH GC
1. Chapter 1

**Wenn Zwillinge Langeweile Haben II**

Fred trommelte mit den Füßen auf den Boden. Er hatte einen Rhythmus gefunden, den er für richtig gut hielt, als George vom Boden aufsprang.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Wir müssen etwas tun, jetzt und sofort!"

Fred hörte auf und sah ihn schief an. „Und was?"

„Ich möchte wieder in das Haus mit den anderen netten Zwillingen", sagte George. Er begann, in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Der Boden war übersät von schwarzen abgebrannten Feuerwerkskörpern. Sie waren gerade in der Anfangsphase ihrer Scherzartikelentwicklungen und kamen nicht weiter.

„Welches Haus, welche Zwillinge?", fragte Fred. Er gähnte demonstrativ. George sah ihn überrascht an.

„Hast du es verdrängt?"

„Was denn?" Langsam wurde Fred ungeduldig. Ach, was hieß hier langsam, er war es schon immer gewesen.

„Dieses riesige Haus mit dem geilen Garten, Mann!"

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „George, du hast geträumt."

„Nein! Wir waren da mit Olli, Ron, Hermine, Harry und diesen beiden Slytherins."

„Mit Slytherins waren wir nie irgendwo! Das wüsste ich aber!"

Fred sprang auf. Jetzt ging sein Bruder zu weit mit seinen Fantasien.

„Doch! Mir ist es heute Nacht eingefallen, alles."

„Aha", sagte Fred. George hob seinen Zauberstab an. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht machte Fred fast Angst. Aber nur fast, da er wusste, dass George nie etwas anstellen würde, ohne ihn mit einzubeziehen.

°°°°°°°°

Bill Kaulitz streckte sich gähnend zwischen seinen Decken im Bett. Die Augen ließ er zu. Er hatte heute definitiv kein Bock auf Aufstehen, egal, wie toll und geil sein Leben war. Manchmal war er halt faul, was Pflichterfüllung anging, Vor allem, wenn diese Pflichterfüllung aus doofen Interviews zu seinem Liebesleben, anstatt zu seiner Musik, bestand.

Im Zimmer war es noch schön dunkel. Nur durch winzige Lücken in der Jalousie fielen Sonnenstrahlen. Bill sah das natürlich nicht, denn er hatte, wie oben beschrieben, die Augen zu.

„Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bi-", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Klappe", sagte Bill müde. Er machte eine Handbewegung, wie um eine lästige Fliege zu vertreiben. Tatsächlich traf er den Störenfried auf die Wange. Eine Hand umklammerte Bills, die er sofort schlapp herunterhängen ließ.

„Wenn du noch länger liegen bleibst, kannste nich' mehr ins Bad", sagte Tom. Bill blinzelte.

„Uäh... was sagst du? Redest du mit mir?"

Tom stöhnte. „Ne, mit deiner Schlumpfdecke."

„Zum Glück ..." Bill wollte sich umdrehen. Etwas zerrte an seinem Handgelenk, also öffnete er sein linkes Auge millimeterbreit.

„Uah!" Er erschrocken riss Bill beide Augen auf. „Tom! Was ist mir dir?"

„Mit mir?" Aus lauter Verwirrung ließ Tom Bills Hand los. Bill setzte sich halb auf und zog seinen Decke an sein Kinn.

„Du siehst so ... frisch und munter aus. Dabei ist es erst" – Bill lugte auf seinen Wecker – „Neun Uhr."

Tom sah Bill an. Bill sah Tom an. Im nächsten Moment hielt Tom sich die Hände vor die Ohren, während Bill zeitgleich zu schreien anfing und aus dem Bett hüpfte. Einen Lichtblitz später war er verschwunden. Tom nahm die Hände von seinen Ohren. Bills Kuschelschlumpfdecke segelte vor seinen Augen langsam zu Boden.

Tom hob sie seufzend auf. „Immer dasselbe mit –", murmelte er und unterbrach sich direkt, als ihm eine Idee kam. Er sah sich um, presste die Decke an sich und lief auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer.

In der Diele drang das Rauschen der Dusche aus dem Bad. Wasserdampf quoll unter der Tür hervor.

„Bill?", rief Tom. Keine Antwort. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Dann schlüpfte er die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

„Hey Mum", begrüßte er seine Mutter, die mit gelben Gummihandschuhe den Abwasch machte.

„Morgen Tom! Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, ja. WO ist die geile Marmelade?"

„Im Kühlschrank, Liebling, so wie jeden Morgen."

Tom sah seine Mutter misstrauisch an, während er zum Kühlschrank lief (die Decke hatte er unter sein T-Shirt gestopft, er wusste schon, warum er so weite Sachen trug).

„Kann doch sein, dass du sie versteckst."

„Tom, vielleicht solltest du morgens mal Obst essen. Du hast ein wenig zugenommen", sagte seine Mutter stirnrunzelnd. Sie zog eine handschuhbedeckte Hand aus dem Spülwasser und klatschte sie gegen Toms Bauch.

„Eeh, da ist kein Speck! Das ist was von Bill, aber psst!"

Er riss die Kühlschranktür auf und suchte den Inhalt mit den Augen ab. Seine Mutter fuhr mit dem Abwasch fort.

„Spielt ihr wieder Vater-Mutter-Kind? Seid ihr nicht langsam zu alt dafür? Außerdem müsst ihr nachher weg, vergiss das bitte nicht."

„Mann, Mum, wir haben auch einen Terminkalender, ja? Außerdem wäre Bill diesmal mit der Mutterrolle dran, ich hab nur was geklaut und verstecke es gerade."

Er griff nach der Marmelade, öffnete den Deckel und steckte einen Finger hinein. So hoch wie möglich mit Erdbeermarmelade beturmt hob er den Finger zum Mund. Die rote Masse wackelte bedrohlich. Tom riss den Mund auf, steckte seinen Finger hinein und lutschte ihn ab.

Vor seiner Nase knallte die Kühlschranktür zu. Seine Mutter sah ihn böse an.

„Energiesparen, Tom!"

„Pah, ich bin die Energie in Person, ich muss mich nicht sparen", nuschelte Tom und ging mit dem Finger im Marmeladenglas zum Tisch. Er setzte sich dran und nuckelte weiter.

Zwanzig Minuten und ein halbes Marmeladenglas später kam Bill in die Küche. Er strahlte seine Mutter, die nun mit Brotbacken beschäftigt war, an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann riss er Tom das Glas aus der Hand und ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen.

„Tom, meine Decke kannste mal schön wieder in mein Bett bringen. Und wenn du schon mal da bist, das auch gleich machen, ja?"

Bill steckte seinen Finger mit Marmelade in den Mund und sah Tom mit großen Augen an. Tom schluckte. Es war einfach unglaublich, welche Gefühle da durch seinen Körper liefen. Bill ... lutschte ... SEINE MARMELADE!

Tom sprang auf (die Decke fiel unauffällig unter den Küchentisch) und griff nach dem Glas. „Du kannst mich mal, ey! Wer wollte letztens denn noch Marmelade mit Himbeergeschmack kaufen? Pfui sag ich da nur!"

Bill hielt am Glas fest, stand aber auch auf. So standen sie da und zogen an dem Glas. Mutter Kaulitz nahm eine Pfanne vom Herd, ließ den Pfannkuchen darin einen doppelten Looping in der Luft vollführen und sagte: „Jungs. Hebt euch die Marmelade doch für die Pfannkuchen auf, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr die immer roh esst."

„MAMA! BILL HAT MIR MEINE –"

Tom stoppte sich. Bei seiner Raserei hatte er unglücklicherweise das Glas losgelassen. Bill hatte sofort schützend die Arme darum gelegt, außer natürlich, wenn er hineingriff um was zu naschen. Tom sah zu, wie auf Bills Finger ein riesiges Stück Erdbeere, wahrscheinlich das größte und daher für Tom bestimmte Stück aus dem Glas sich Bills Mund näherte.

Tom sprintete dahin, doch zu spät. Bill grinste ihn mit rotverschmierten Lippen an. Tom rauchte förmlich vor Wut.

„Marmelade?", fragte Bill? Er spielte provokant mit dem Erdbeerstück zwischen seinen Zähnen herum, als er Tom das fast leere Glas unter die Nase hielt.

Toms Hand schoss hervor. Er nahm das Stück aus Bill Mund, schrie aus Triumph auf und lief schnell aus der Küche.

„Ich mach euch schon einmal eure Brote", rief seine Mutter gerade, als Tom in der Diele war. Da holte Bill ihn ein, schmiss sich auf ihn und brachte ihn zu Fall. Tom hielt die Hand mit der Erdbeere nach oben. Dabei drehte er sich und schaute Bill ins Gesicht.

„Meine, da steht Tom drauf, kannste nachgucken!", beschwerte er sich.

„Und ich bin die Queen von England", lachte Bill. Tom stockte.

„Jetzt echt?"

Bill sah einen Moment lang ernst aus. „Na ja, also, eigentlich ... Nein."

Betreten sahen sie sich an. Aber nur kurz. Dann grinste Tom.

„So, so, wusste doch, dass du eine Frau sein willst."

Er führte seine Hand zu seinem Mund. Fast hätte es geklappt, aber Bill (der immer noch auf ihm lag) schnappte sein Handgelenk und versuchte, selber an die Erdbeere zu kommen. So ging es hin und her. Tom hob seinen Kopf und versuchte, seine Hand zu sich zu steuern, und Bill tat alles, um die Erdbeere in den Mund zu bekommen. Schließlich bekam Tom sie zwischen die Zähne und grinste. Bill drückte seine Arme auf den Boden und schnappte ebenfalls mit den Zähnen nach dem Beerenstück in Toms Mund.

Ein Mann in einem weißen Morgenmantel und mit einer eingerollten Zeitung unter dem Arm kam die Treppe hinunter. Er überstieg die Jungs auf den Boden und trat in die Küche ein.

„Deine Jungs machen merkwürdige Sachen", sagte er zu Mama Kaulitz. Die warf einen Blick in die Diele. Tom und Bill hatten die Erdbeere je zur Hälfte im Mund und jeder versuchte nun, das größere Stück abzubeißen.

„Ja, die sind ganz heiß auf Marmelade und alles, was dazu gehört", sagte Mama Kaulitz, der Einfachheit zuliebe nennen wir sie mal Siemone, und gab ihrem Gordon-Mann einen Kuss. Der schob danach den Teller Pfannkuchen zur Seite, breitete seine Zeitung aus und vertiefte sich darin.

Ein Knall ertönte. Siemone zuckte ganz arg zusammen. Dann lief sie aus der Küche, um mit Bill und Tom zu schimpfen.

Doch in der Diele war niemand.

„BILL? TOM? TOM? BILL?", rief sie die Treppe hinauf. Dann lief sie sogar selber hinauf. Im Bad war ein Bill-Chaos angerichtet. Siemone zog automatisch den Föhn aus der Steckdose, die Haare aus dem Abflussnetz und stellte das Fenster auf Kipp. Die herumliegenden Schminkutensilien räumte sie in ihrem Schminkkoffer und stellte den in den Schrank. Dass Bill es aber auch nie lernte.

Dann lief sie in die Zimmer der beiden, doch sie waren nicht da. Sie kehrte zu Gordon zurück. Er saß mittlerweile mit auf dem Tisch verschränkten Füßen da, als sie reinkam nahm er sie natürlich schnell hinunter.

„Sind sie schon gegangen?", fragte sie eher sich selber. Gordon grummelte.

Siemone nahm gedankenverloren den leeren Pfannkuchenteller von Tisch und spülte ihn ab. Sollte sie sich jetzt Sorgen um ihre Jungs machen, oder nicht? Dauernd stellten sie etwas an, das war sie schon gewohnt. Aber was war das für ein Knall gewesen?

°°°°°°°°

„Yoah ... da haben wir uns – vermute ich mal – ein bisschen verzaubert."

Ratlos schaute George auf zwei kleine am Boden liegende Jungs, die sich verwirrt umblickten und schließlich aufstanden.

„Wir? UNS?", rief Fred. Gerade noch hatte er überlegt, ob George vielleicht in Erwägung zog, etwas _ohne ihn_ anzustellen, da waren diese zwei schrägen Vögel hier aufgetaucht. Er sprang hervor und packte seinen Bruder am Kragen.

„George Weasley, das werde ich dir nie verzeihen!", rief er dabei.

„Georg?", fragte einer der beiden Jungens. Der andere stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Tu nicht immer so blöd, Bill, er hat George gesagt. Außerdem: Sieht der da aus wie Georg?"

„Mann, ich hab doch nur gefragt, ob er auch so heißt!"

Fred und George wechselten einen verunsicherten Blick. Fred ließ George wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren bekommen und wandte sich den Jungs zu. Ihr Münder sahen rot und klebrig aus.

„Seid ihr gar nicht verwirrt?", fragte Fred.

„Verunsichert und verzweifelt?", sagte George.

„So weit weg von eurer Mami und eurer vertrauten Umgebung?"

Diesmal sahen die Jungens sich an. Allerdings besagte ihr Blick eher: Scheiße, unser Platz als verrücktestes Zwillingspaar der Welt ist gefährdet.

„Hm ... Nein. Eh, Tom, du hast noch Marmelade am Mundwinkel", grinste Bill. „Darf ich sie ablecken?"

Tom schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Du intrigantes Miststück, das war pure Absicht!"

Fred sah George an. Als der seinen Blick von Tom losriss, deutete er ihm, erneut zu zaubern. Dazu machte er einen Zauberstabschlenker.

George nickte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab an und hoffte nur, diesmal die richtige Formel zu erwischen. Vielleicht hätte er in Zauberkunst mal besser aufgepasst, als mit Fred hinter dem Rücken des Lehrers den Boden glitschig zu zaubern, damit dieser stolperte. Bei dem Gedanken an diese Erinnerung grinste George.

Fred boxte ihn in die Schulter. „Mach schon."

°°°°°°°°

„Erde an Joel, Erde an Joel", dröhnte es aus Benjis Mund, um den er seinen Hände als Trichtervorrichtung gelegt hatte. Joel starrte böse die Decke an (denn er lag auf seinem Bett) und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Erde an Joel, Erde an Joel."

„Verdammt Bench!" Schlagartig fuhr Joel hoch. Er stieß mit Benji, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, zusammen. Beide schrieen auf und hielten sich ihre Stirnen. Benji ging aus Reflex ein paar Schritte nach hinten, Joel stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen.

Benji knallte gegen Joel Schreibtisch. Er erzitterte (der Schreibtisch), ein paar Stifte fielen zu Boden und eine Spieluhr sprang auf und fing an, eine Melodie zu spielen. Benji erstarrte, vergaß seinen Schmerz und sah die Spieluhr an.

Sie spielte Jingle Bells.

„Ähm", machte Benji. Er klappte die sich drehenden Pferde zu und sah dann zu Joel. Der starrte ihn vom Bett her wütend an.

„Was willst du, und wehe es ist nicht wichtig!"

Benji gab ein nervöses Lachen von sich. „Ja, das ist so, prinzipiell ... aus guten Gründen, musst du aber wissen, weißt du? Na, ich habe mir gedacht ..."

Während Benji stotterte, schwang Joel seine Füße mit atemberaubender Eleganz gen Boden und erhob seinen anmutigen Körper. Benji vergaß einen Augenblick lang, was er hatte sagen wollen, so beeindruckend war das Ganze.

„Lass mich raten. Du brauchst etwas. Natürlich, das ist die Vorraussetzung. Also du hast dein Motorrad geschrottet? Deine Gitarre? Dein Gehirn? Ach, sorry, das war ja von Geburt an so."

Benji zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. Würde er Joel nicht lieben und den ganzen Scheiß, hätte er ihn schon längst zu Mus verarbeitet. Dummerweise war er aber sein Bruder und hatte damit von Geburt an das Recht erworben, ihn zu beleidigen ohne allzu großen Schaden davonzutragen.

Wie gesagt, ohne allzu großen. Den minimalen würde er gleich erleiden, wenn er Benji seinen Laptop geborgt hatte.

„Meinen Computer", gab Benji also zu. „Und es war Billys Schuld."

„Echt? Nicht mal Pauls? Immer ist Billy bei dir Schuld."

„Er kann nichts dazu. Er ist hyperaktiv, so wie das Eichhörnchen aus ‚Ab durch die Hecke'", verteidigte Benji seinen Bandkollegen. Außerdem war es nicht Billys Schuld, sondern Benjis gewesen, aber das würde Joel noch früh genug rausbekommen. Spätestens in zehn Minuten, denn irgendwie konnte Benji nie etwas vor Joel geheim halten.

„Ab durch die Hecke? Den hast du dir mit wem angesehen, mit der Achtjährigen von nebenan?"

„Hey, sie bezahlt mich für meine Begleitung!"

Joel versuchte doch nur, Zeit zu schinden. Er drängte sich Benji vorbei und ging zum Schreibtisch.

„Nicht sie, sondern ihre Eltern. Man nennt es auch Babysitten."

Benji verschränkte seine Arme. „Es ist ein guter Nebenverdienst. Also kannst du mir deinen PC leihen, ja oder nein?"

„Wozu brauchst du ihn?"

Benji verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wollte dir nur ein paar Nacktfotos von mir draufmachen."

Joel klappte sein Pferd auf und zu. Abgehakte Musik ertönte durchs Zimmer.

„Benji, deine Witze sind so was von schlecht."

„Ja oder nein?", halte Benji nach. Er wusste, Joel würde Ja sagen, wenn er ihn nur genug bedrängte.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Knall. Joel und Benji sahen sich erschrocken an.

Das Zimmer war plötzlich gefüllt. Vier andere Personen standen umher und sahen sich um.

Joel runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm... ich erinnere mich nicht, euch eingeladen zu haben."

Einer von insgesamt zwei Rothaarigen Jungs brach in Tränen aus, der andere legte schnell tröstend seine Arme um ihn. Die zwei anderen setzte sich aufs Bett. Benji rammte Joel den Ellbogen in den Magen.

„Guck mal, dat sind Zwillinge, die Rothaarigen."

„Benji?"

Benji sah Joel an. „Was?"

„Das ist mir egal. Sie sind unerlaubt in meinem Zimmer! Außerdem, als hättest du noch nie im Leben Zwillinge gesehen!"

Benji rümpfte die Nase. „Mach nicht so einen Aufriss, ja?"

„EY", rief ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit deutschem Akzent (ja, das hörte Benji an diesem einem ‚ey' raus). „Wir sind auch Zwillinge!" Sie zeigte von sich auf den Jungen neben sich. Der Rothaarige hörte auf zu weinen.

„Was?"

„Hallo, ich bin der Benji", sagte Benji und gab dem verwirrt durch die Gegend blickenden Rothaarigen die Hand.

„George, und mein Bruder Fred."

„Stört es euch nicht, so ganz einträchtlich durch die Gegend zu laufen? Also Joel und ich passen immer auf, dass man uns unterscheiden kann, außerdem habe ich ganz ehrlich gesagt die schöneren Tatoos –"

„BENJI!", rief Joel.

„Tschuldigung, is nun mal so." Benji zuckte mit den Schultern und lief zu Joels Bett, wo das zweite Zwillingspaar saß.

„Bill und Tom."

„Bill?", fragte Benji verwundert. Also ein Junge?

Bill nickte grinsend. „Ja, genau der. Willst du ein Autogramm?"

Benji schob sein Chap etwas nach oben und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er betrachtete Bill und Tom, bis Joel neben ihn trat.

„Was wollt – nein. Woher kommt ihr so plötzlich?"

„Uhm, meine Schuld", hörte man George sagen. Alle wandten sich ihm zu.

„Falscher Zauberspruch."

Fred stieß ihn an. George sah ihn fragend an. Fred deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu den anderen vier. Georg folgte seinem Blick und grinste.

„Äh... falscher... falsches... uhm. Eklektrität?"

Joel runzelte die Stirn. Benji lachte verständnisvoll, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was der Junge da von sich gab. Bill erhob sich und tippte Benji an.

„Also, die hypnotisieren uns andauernd. Sie haben uns schon von unserem Zuhause entführt."

„Ah", machte Benji. Joel stemmte die Hände in seine wohlgeformten Hüften.

„Stimmt das?"

„Nein. Ähm. Wir hatten was anderes vor."

„Kinderschänder, Kinderschänder!", meldete Tom sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

Benji sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Die sind doch kaum älter als du, du Knirps."

Tom warf sich in die Brust. „Wer ist hier ein Knirps?"

Benji, der ihn trotzdem noch zwei Köpfe überragte, sah ihn mitleidig an. „Du."

„Könntet ihr uns jetzt _bitte_ alleine lassen?", rief Joel mitten in das Chaos. „Ist schließlich unsere Wohnung!"

Benji verkniff sich ein Lachen. Plötzlich war es _unsere_ Wohnung, wo es sonst immer hieß: ‚Benji, ich bezahle hier die ganze Miete, also kann ich dir auch sagen, was du zu tun und lassen hast'.

George holte einen Ast aus seiner Tasche und hob ihn in die Luft. Joel sah ihn bestürzt an. Dann wandte er sich zu Benji, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und sagte leise in sein Ohr: „Ich glaube, der Junge braucht Hilfe."

Benji nickte nur, mit Blick auf George. Wie schaffte er es, dass Funken aus dem Ast stieben?

tbc? Also mit diesem Ulk hier will ich gar nichts bezwecken, nur Spaß haben eben. Wenn es nicht ankommt, niemandem gefällt oder die Leute, denen es gefällt, einfach nur zu faul zu reviewen sind, dann poste ich nicht weiter. Sorry, ich bin zwar nicht die reviewgeile, die vor dem PC hockt und darauf wartet, so und so viele Kommis zu haben, aber es wäre nett zu wissen, ob die Geschichte Anklang findet und ich sie weiterschreiben soll. Ich meine, ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich zu wenig zu schreiben im Moment ggg


	2. Chapter 2

Ja, die Story ist bescheuert und das ist gut so! Danke für die Reviews! Hier die Antworten:

chikko: freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat °gg° Hoffe, du magst das zweite Chap auch

ich: Aaalso, GC heißt Good Charlotte (Punkrockband) und Benji und Joel sind die Zwillinge, die dort singen. Gibs mal in die Suchmaschine ein, du wirst was finden, die sind doch sehr bekannt.

**2 **

Im nächsten Moment fand Benji sich in einer anderen Umgebung vor. Er sah sich verwirrt um. Die anderen Zwillingspaare waren auch hier, und neben ihm natürlich Joel, der Benji erst verwirrt und dann verärgert anglotzte.

„Was hast du gemacht?", rief er.

„Eh, Joel, kneif mich mal, ich glaub, ich träume", sagte Benji. Sofort erschien ein Grinsen auf Joels Gesicht. Er zwickte Benji in den Arm, und als Benji aufschrie und sich die schmerzende Stelle rieb, gleich noch einmal.

„Verdammt!", heulte George los. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln, jetzt waren sie ... ja, wo eigentlich gelandet?

Sie standen auf einer Art Vorhof. Um sie herum eilten Menschen, die sehr beschäftigt aussahen, entweder ins Gebäude, das ein paar Meter entfernt war, oder sie kamen heraus. Das Gebäude selber war groß und weiß, mit blauen Querstreifen durchzogen. Lange Fensterreihen gaben ihm ein symmetrisches Aussehen.

Alles in allem futuristisch, um das mal zu erwähnen.

„Wuhu, geil, geil, geil! Besser als Schule und so'n Scheiß!", rief Tom aus. Er lief das Gebäude zu.

„Tom, warte!", rief Bill. Tom blieb stehen.

„Was ist?"

„Ich komme mit!"

Schwupps, hatte Bill seinen Tom eingeholt. Sie steuerten das Gebäude an.

„Äh, ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht trennen", sagte Fred. „Nur so ein Gedanke."

„Ein richtig schlauer, mein lieber Weasley. Hätte direkt von mir sein können", sagte George. Die Kaulitz- Zwillinge entfernten sich immer weiter.

„Solltet ihr ihnen das nicht sagen?", meinte Benji nachdenklich.

„Auch kein schlechter Gedanke, muss ich zugeben, obwohl der nicht aus der Familie kam", sagte George.

„Wie heißen die noch mal?", fragte Fred.

„Irgendwas mit B", sagte Benji. „Das konnte ich mir merken, weil mein Name auch mit B anfängt." Er grinste.

„Du bist so schlau, Benji", sagte Joel.

„Hast du sie dir gemerkt?", fragte Benji. Joels grinste.

„Natürlich. Einer hieß Tim. Und der andere Bernd oder so."

„Ernie und Bert vielleicht?", schlug Benji vor. Joel verdrehte die Augen.

„Babysitten bekommt dir nicht gut."

„Verrückte Zwillinge, von denen einer wie ein Mädchen aussieht!", rief Fred. Sofort blieb Bill stehen und sah sich um.

Fred und George gestikulierten weit ausholend mit ihren Armen. Bill runzelte die Stirn. Er warf einen Blick zu Tom, sah, dass der schon drei Schritte vor ihm war und nicht aufhörte, zu laufen (oder eher zu schlurfen) und holte ihn schnell ein.

„Verdammt", sagte Fred.

„Hinterher!", rief George. Beide fingen gleichzeitig an, zu rennen. Benji und Joel sahen sich an.

„Also, ich lauf denen nicht nach. Ich will nach Hause", sagte Joel. „Bevor du mich gestört hast, war es so schön in meinem Zimmer."

Benji verschränkte die Arme.

„In deinem Zimmer war es noch nie schön. Alleine schon diese kitschige Spieluhr ..."

„Benji?"

„Ja?"

Joel kniff Benji in den Arm, so wie vorhin. Benji heulte auf. Er rieb sich über die Stelle und sah Joel dann so böse an, dass Joel es doch vorzog, Fred und George zu verfolgen.

Benji blieb damit nichts anderes über, als auch hinterher zu trotten.

Sie standen schon in der Eingangshalle des Gebäudes verteilt. Bill sprach mit der Dame hinter der Rezeption, Tom sammelte alle Flyer von dem Informationsstand, Fred und George standen demonstrativ in einer Ecke und kicherten. Benji sah sich um. Joel war nirgends –

„Buh!"

„AAAAH!", rief Benji, als Joel vor seine Füße sprang. Das Kichern schwebte von der Ecke des Raumes herbei. Tom drehte sich erschrecken um, sah, dass es nur Benji war, der so rumschrie und fuhr damit fort, seine Flyersammlung zu bereichern.

Plötzlich stand Bill neben ihm. Er entriss ihm die kostbaren Papierstücke.

„Mal sehen ... hast du schon" – er warf einen Flyer auf den Boden – „Ist doch uninteressant" – den nächsten – „Ui, Tom, seit wann brauchst du Entspannung, wovon denn bitte, hä?" – den letzten auch. Tom sah seinen Bruder mit großen braunen Augen an. Seine Unterlippe schob sich automatisch vor und zitterte leicht.

„Das war, das war, das war nicht nett!"

Eine verlorene Träne kullerte aus Toms rechten Auge. Da fing auch Bill zu flennen an. Er umarmte Tom und weinte, weil Tom weinte.

„Hörst du das?", fragte Benji. Er hatte Joel verziehen (so wie immer) und saß nun mit diesem an einem runden Tisch in der Eingangshalle. In seiner Hand: ein Cocktail mit Schirmchen und Strohhalm. Gerade hatte er angefangen, diesen unerwarteten Ausflug als Urlaub zu betrachten, da drang Kindergeheul an sein Ohr. Das ließ sein zukünftiges Vaterherz höher schlagen.

„Hm?", machte Joel und sah hoch. Er ließ nicht von seinem Strohhalm ab.

Benji hörte genauer hin. Ja, es kam ganz aus der Nähe. Er sah sich um.

„Oh Nein! Guck doch, Ernie und Bert haben Heimweh!", klagte er.

„Dann geh sie doch trösten. Aber pass auf, dass sie dich am Ende nicht verklagen, ich habe so das Gefühl, die haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren", meinte Joel.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, steht doch oben: ‚meinte Joel'", sagte Joel.

„Hm", machte Benji. Er sah zu Fred und George, die in einer Ecke standen und geheimnisvoll tuschelten. „Aber wieso sollten sie mich verklagen?"

Joel verdrehte die Augen. „Weil du sie berührt hast oder so, frag mich nicht! Du kennst dich doch mit Kindern aus."

Benji sah sich um. Die Kaulitze wischten sich nun die Augen, aber mit dem Heulen hatten sie aufgehört.

Fred und George überlegten währenddessen, wie sie die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnten.

„Feueralarm auslösen wäre lustig", sagte Fred.

„Aber zu primitiv", sagte George. „Nicht durchdacht genug."

„Du mit deinem Denken, ey", beschwerte Fred sich. George hob einen Finger.

„Denk daran, wir streiten uns nie! Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ah, ne anonyme Bombendrohung loslassen."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein, zu primitiv", grinste Fred.

Jemand tippte George von hinten auf die Schulter. Er sah sich um.

„Dies hier ist ein Verwaltungsgebäude für Luftfahrttechnik", sagte Bill.

„Schön für dich", sagte George. Er drehte sich wieder zu Fred, aber dann stutzte er. Fred grinste im gleichen Moment wie er.

„Luftfahrttechnik?", fragte Fred.

„Du meinst, die haben hier –", fing George an.

„Sachen, um in die Luft zu steigen? So ganz ohne –", sagte Fred.

„Zauberei?", fragte George.

Bills Kopf flog hin und her. Er nickte.

„Aber wir werden nicht in die Luft steigen", sagte Bill.

„Nein?", fragte George.

„Nein, ich habe Höhenangst." Mit dieser Aussage drehte Bill sich um und ging zu Joel, Benji und Tom.

„Na und?", fragte Fred stirnrunzelnd. „Was interessiert uns das?"

„Kapier ich jetzt auch nicht", sagte George.

Bill ließ sich auf Toms Schoss fallen, da an dem Tisch nur drei Stühle standen. Er brauchte nicht fragen, er durfte es von Natur aus. Als würde er auf dem Boden sitzen, das kam nicht in Frage!

„Argh, Bill, nimm mal ab!", beschwerte Tom sich. Joel lachte auf. Benji sah Tom böse an.

„Hört auf, euch gegenseitig in eure Magersucht reinzusteigern und macht ne Therapie", sagte er.

„Nix da Magersucht!", rief Bill aus. Tom haute auf den Tisch.

„Anorexie!", meinte er.

„Ihr habt gleich noch viel mehr als das", sagte Joel. Alle drei blickten ihn fragend an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klang doch gut, nicht?"

„Außerdem haben wir weder Anorexie, noch Magersucht, noch sonst was", sagte Bill. „Wir fressen von morgens bis abends nur Fastfood."

„Ja, und kotzen dann ins Klo", sagte Tom.

„Das nennt man Bulimie", sagte der schlaue Benji.

„Das war nur'n Späßchen", sagte der beschämte Bill.

„Mir macht es Sorgen, dass diese rothaarigen Zwillinge verschwunden sind. Ich befürchte, sie sind die gefährlichsten von uns allen", behauptete Joel.

„Nein!", rief Tom und sprang auf. Bill stolperte ein paar Schritte.

„Bill und ich sind die gefährlichsten!"

„Bill?", fragte Benji verwirrt. Kannte er einen?

„Ach, tschuldigung", sagte Bill. „Ich gebe dir dein Autogramm später, ja?"

„Was? Du willst ein Autogramm? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, Benji? Ich meinte, willst du so seine Adresse herausfinden und für deine Zwecke nutzen?", fragte Joel.

„Quatsch, das könnte ich ihn auch persönlich fragen", sagte Benji.

„Was?", fragte Tom. Er stand immer noch, Bill saß nun auf seinem Stuhl.

„Ob ihr n Babysitter braucht", sagte Benji.

Tom sah Bill an. „Also ..."

„Im Prinzip ..."

„Nicht, aber ..."

„Manchmal flippt Tom nachts aus ..."

„Nein, er meint, Bill flippt nachts aus ..."

„Jedenfalls wünschte ich mir dann immer ..."

„Jemand würde kommen und mich retten?", beendete Tom alles.

Benji und Joel sahen sich an.

„Das ist irgendwie gruselig", sagte Joel. „Ich meine, was ist des nachts?"

Bill zog Benjis Cocktailbecher zu sich. Er schaute beim Trinken darein. Benji wartete auf eine Antwort von Tom und hatte es noch nicht bemerkt.

„Nichts", sagte Tom.

„Hä?", machte Benji. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den saufenden Bill. Er schrie auf und entzog ihm sein Glas.

„Da ist Alkohol drin!"

„Uhuhu", machte Bill. „Als wäre das mein erstes Mal, ts."

Tom grinste. Benji sah Bill stirnrunzelnd an. Joel band sich unterm Tisch seine Schnürsenkel.

„Du bist schon besoffen", stellte Benji fest. Bill verdrehte die Augen. Er hing auf dem Stuhl wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve.

„Sag mal, wo sind denn jetzt die andern, harmlosen, wegen denen wir hier sind?", fragte Tom.

„Ernie und Bert?", fragte Joel, der unterm Tisch hervortauchte.

„Ne, Ernie und Bert sind die da", sagte Benji. Er zeigte von Bill auf Tom.

„Und die Karottenköpfe?"

„Haben ihren eigenen Kopf."

„Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?", warf Tom ein.

„Luftfahrttechnik", sagte Bill.

„Geil", sagte Benji.

„Nein", sagte Tom. „Er hat Höhenangst."

„Und du?", fragte Joel. Tom sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich nicht, aber als würde ich etwas ohne Bill machen, also bitte."

„Ts, wie konnte ich das bloß in Erwägung ziehen", sagte Joel. Benji sprang auf.

„So ist das nicht richtig! Ihr dürft nicht zuviel aufeinander hocken, das könnte böse ausgehen! Habe ich im meinem Kindererziehungsratgeber gelesen."

„Ach, du meinst so, wie bei dir und deinem Bruder?", fragte Bill hämisch. Benji sah zweifelhaft auf ihn hinab.

„Joel war schon von Geburt an gestört, da kann niemand etwas für", sagte er. „AH!"

Sein letztes Kommentar bezog sich auf zwei Finger, die sich in seinen Arm gebohrt hatten.

„Können wir die andern mal suchen?", fragte Bill gelangweilt. „Ich will ins Bett."

„Da warst du doch gerade erst", meinte Tom. Bill sah ihn böse an, also schwieg er.

„Ich auch", sagte Joel.

„Ja, du auch", sagte Benji.

Joel stand auf. Benji stand immer noch, praktisch. Sie liefen in der Halle umher. Sie war hell, da überall Glaswände waren. Eine zeigte zum Innenhof, wo grüne Wiese, Bänke und ein Springbrunnen waren.

„Wunderschön", hauchte Benji.

Doch ihr Genuss des fremden Ortes, an dem sie nicht sein wollten, wurde gestört. Plötzlich entstand eine Aufruhr. Menschen liefen hin und her und schrieen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Joel.

Benji kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dies Gebäude wird überfallen und dann in die Luft gesprengt", sagte er.

Joe riss die Augen auf.

„Moah, nein, woher soll ich das wissen?" Benji tippte einen Mann an.

„Was?"

„Ist?", beendete Benji die Frage, die der Mann gütigerweise schon angefangen hatte.

„Los?", sagte Joel. Leider kapierte der Mann wohl nicht. Konnten ja nicht alle so schlau sein wie Benji und manchmal auch Joel.

„Fickt euch", sagte er verärgert und rannte weiter.

„Unhöflich", sagte Benji.

„Bis zum Gehtnichtmehr", sagte Joel.

Bill und Tom kamen verängstigt angerannt.

„Sie haben", keuchte Bill.

„Einen Zeppelin entführt! Ich meine, ein..."

„Altes Ausstellungsstück! War gar nicht zum Fliegen gedacht!", rief Bill.

„Ich frage mich, wie die den überhaupt zum Fliegen gebracht haben!", sagte Tom.

„Ruhig Blut, Kinders! Worüber redet ihr?", fragte Benji.

„Zeppelin!", entfuhr es beiden ärgerlich.

„Gott!", stöhnte Joel.

„Gleich, Joel. Also noch einmal von vorne, gaanz langsam", sagte Benji. Er schnappte sich Bill, weil der aussah, als hätte er mehr Ahnung und führte ihn zum Tisch.

Joel stand Tom gegenüber. Tom blinzelte.

„Ah, und wie geht's so?", fragte Joel. Er kannte sich mit Kindern nicht aus, er _mochte_ sie noch nicht einmal.

Tom griff nach Joels Arm. Er bohrte seine Finger in den Stoff des langärmeligen Shirts und fing damit an, zu laufen, in Richtung Ausgang.

„Äh, was soll das?", fragte Joel. Er sah sich zu Benji um, aber der redete und bekam dadurch nichts von seiner Umgebung mit.

Draußen schien Sonne in Joels Gesicht. Mit seiner linken Hand schirmte er die Augen ab. Tom blieb stehen und zeigte in den Himmel. Joel sah hinauf.

Ein Zeppelin mit zwei Rotschöpfen, na und? Warum standen so viele Schaulustige herum und fanden es toll, sie zu begaffen? Konnten sie nicht machen, was sie wollten?

Die Leute um sie herum stieben auseinander. Nur Joel und Tom hatten keine Reflexe. Sie blieben ruhig stehen, als ein schwarzes Auto mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihnen anhielt.

Ein durchtrainierte Mann im besten Alter sprang heraus. Der Vergleich mit einem Superhelden, gemischt mit Terminators Kraft und der Klugheit von Sherlock Holmes, drängte sich Joel auf.

Aber wir wollen hier nicht übertreiben.

„Kennt ihr die beiden?", schrie der Mann. Seine goldblonden Haare wankten von seinem eigenen Schall.

„Äh ... Nein", sagte Joel.

„Holen Sie sie herunter! Nachher passiert noch was!", heulte Tom los. Joel verdrehte die Augen.

„Ah Ha!" Superhero schnipste mit den Fingern. Zwei durchschnittliche Polizisten sprangen aus dem Wagen. Sie krallten sich Joel und Tom und zerrten sie zu dem Mercedes Benz Klasse A (oder so, das beste eben, wie es sich für Superheros gehört) Wagen.

„Nein! Bill! Nein! Bill!", rief Tom. Dabei zappelte er und verschaffte seinem Polizisten mindestens einen leichten blauen Fleck am Schienbein.

„Meine Güte, die werden uns schon nicht festnehmen", sagte Joel, um Tom aufzumuntern.

Er kam sich dabei komisch vor, denn die Polizisten brachten sie gewaltvoll zum schwarzen Wagen, als wäre es nicht Toms und Joels freie Entscheidung.

Na ja. War es irgendwie auch nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

** 3 **

„Okay ... langsam verstehe ich", sagte Benji. „Du willst mir also weismachen, dass die beiden Rotschopfe einen Zeppelin geklaut haben, obwohl sie das nicht durften, und dass sie ihn zum Fliegen gebracht haben, obwohl sie das nicht konnten?"

Bill verdrehte zum X-Tausendsten Mal die Augen. „Jaha!" Sein Blick fiel auf ein stehen gelassenes Cocktailglas. Erfreut schnappte er es sich, während Benji seine Gedanken ordnete, und soff ein bisschen.

Dabei sah er sich in der Halle um. Sie war ziemlich leer, waren alle draußen. Auch Tom war nicht da. Bill rückte auf seinem Stuhl herum und sah durch die Glaswand. Der Zeppelin war schon weit entfernt, trotzdem starrten die Leute ihm noch nach.

Ein Polizeiauto stand auf der Auffahrt, und ein schwarzer Mercedes, der gerade rückwärts den Weg hinunterfuhr. Platz zum Wenden war nicht vorhanden.

„Und was sollen wir dagegen machen? Also echt!", rief Benji aus. Gleichzeitig stand er auf und sah sich um.

„Joel! Was wolltest du vorhin von mir? Joel?"

Bill stellte den Cocktail auf den Tisch. Er entfaltete seine Beine, die er in einen Schneidersitz gequetscht hatte, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Sicher ist er draußen, so wie Tom", meinte Bill zu Benji.

Sie traten vor die Tür. Der schwarze Wagen fiel Bill ins Auge. Er fuhr immer noch rückwärts, quetschte sich durch das Fußvolk. Bill kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war ein ganz normaler schwarzer Wagen, nichts ungewöhnliches. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden zwang er sich, den Blick abzuwenden und sah sich nach Tom um.

„Wo ist mein Zwilling?", fragte Benji.

„Wo ist _meiner_?", fragte Bill.

„Der Mercedes da sieht gruselig aus. Der hat so 'ne düstere Ausstrahlung", meinte Benji. Er zeigte auf den schwarzen Wagen. Bill seufzte.

„Ja, hab ich auch gemerkt. Aber wir sollten unsere Brüder finden, und nicht Autos gucken. Ich habe noch nicht mal einen Führerschein."

Benji lachte kurz auf, sah Bills Blick und verstummte.

„Hast Recht, Kleiner. Hm. Wie viel krieg ich eigentlich pro Stunde?"

„Was?" Bill zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Bezahlung, dass ich auf dich aufpasse", sagte Benji. Er wartete auf den blöden Kommentar in Bezug auf Babysitten von Joel, da fiel ihm ein, dass Joel verschollen war und er sah sich erneut um.

„Gar nix! Wer bin ich denn!" Kurze Pause, in der Bill wohl einfiel, wer er war. „Ach ja, ich vergesse immer dein Autogramm", sagte er. „Kriegst zwei, okay? Eins kannste deiner Freundin oder so schenken."

„Es ist komisch, wenn er nicht da ist", stellte Benji fest. Langsam begann er, sich Sorgen zu machen. Hätte er Joel nicht schon längst gesehen, wenn er hier wäre?

„Hä?"

Benji sah zu Bill. „Joel!"

Bill sah sich um. „Wo? Ist Tom dabei?"

Benji verdrehte die Augen. Was für ein Idiot. Unwahrscheinlich ungeistreich. Ach, hätte Benji heute morgen seinen Computer einfach nicht fallen gelassen, dann hätte er sich nie Joels ausleihen müssen, dann wäre der ganze Schlamassel nicht entstanden. Alles Benjis Schuld. Da behielt Joel mal Recht. Und wo war er, um diesen Triumph auszukosten? Nicht da.

„Wo denn jetzt, Himmelherrgott noch mal!", rief Bill aus.

„Nirgendwo, ich habe über ihn _geredet_!"

„Oh." Bill sah zur Straße. Der schwarze Wagen fuhr gerade weg. Er wurde immer schneller und bog ab, verschwand aus Bills Sichtfeld. Er sah wieder zu Benji, der sein Chap abgenommen hatte und aussah, als würde er nachdenken. Schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Bill, um Benji noch mehr Stoff zum nachdenken zu geben.

„Ja, das wollte ich gerade fragen", sagte Benji. „Im Grunde warten wir einfach, bis sie wiederkommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nö. Ich warte doch nicht auf den werten Herrn, der es nicht für nötig hält, mir zu sagen, wo er ohne mich hingeht. Ne, ne. Ich kann meinen Spaß auch ohne ihn haben." Bill sah sich um.

Benji runzelte die Stirn. Es sah so aus, als müsste dieser Junge noch sehr viel lernen. Er setzte sein Chap wieder auf.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er.

„So was fragt man nicht!", quietschte Bill.

„Sag doch! Ich verrate dir auch mein Alter."

Bill sah Benji zweifelhaft an. „Das will ich gar nicht wissen."

„Mann, Bernd!"

Bill fielen fast seine Glubschäugelein aus dem Kopf. „Bitte, wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Jedenfalls bin ich siebenundzwanzig", sagte Benji.

„Ich heiße Bill, du alter Knacker, schon vergessen? Du kennst mich doch. Na, ich bin um die zehn Jahre jünger."

„Also siebzehn?"

„Sagte ich doch."

Benji kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. War er mit Siebzehn auch so naiv gewesen?

„Äh... wie heißt du noch mal?", fragte Bill.

Benji versuchte, eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Kennst du mich etwa nicht? Kulturbanause. Bin der Benji."

„Aha." Bills Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

Benji hatte keine Lust, zu streiten und dem jungen Spund Musikgeschmack beizubringen. Dazu bräuchte er Joel, und das Fehlen genau dessen bereitete ihm im Moment mehr Sorgen.

Schauen wir unterdessen mal, was Fred und George so trieben.

Wie aus unterschiedlichen Augenzeugenberichten erfahren, hatten sie einen Zeppelin gekapert. Ihn zum Fliegen zu bringen war für die beiden Zauberer ein Kinderspiel. Genauso wie es ein Kinderspiel für sie war, ihn zu steuern.

„Ich beginne, mich zu langweilen", meinte Fred.

„Nun, der Reiz des Verbotenen ist vorbei", sagte Georg.

„Wir sind Verbrecher", grinste Fred. George winkte ab.

„Komm mir nicht damit. Gegen wie viele Regeln wir schon verstoßen haben ... die eine oder andere mehr zählt wirklich nicht."

„Wir werden, sobald wir den Boden betreten, verfolgt und eingesperrt werden."

„In ein Muggelgefängnis?", fragte George ebenfalls grinsend.

„Japp."

„Das wird ein Spaß", freute George sich. „Sollen wir direkt vorm Gefängnis landen?"

„Ne, zu einfach machen wir es ihnen doch nicht."

„Hast Recht."

George tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das geflochtene Holz. Er saß auf dem Boden des Korbes. Fred stand und schaute nach unten, während er ab und zu ihre Flugrichtung änderte.

„WAS **wollen** _Sie_ von uns?", fragte Joel. Er saß eingequetscht zwischen Tom und seinem Polizisten. Gegenüber von ihnen saßen Toms Polizist und Superhero.

„Bill!", rief Tom. Er sah dabei aus dem Fenster. Joel folgte seinem Blick. Da kamen Benji und Bill aus dem Gebäude. Tom quetschte sich gegen die getönte Fensterscheibe. Joel räusperte sich. Er war guten Mutes, bald schon wieder freizukommen.

Der Mut schwand ein wenig, als er bemerkte, dass das Auto rückwärts fuhr. Aber bestimmt nur, um woanders zu parken.

„Sie werden uns jetzt alles über die Verbrecher erzählen", sagte der Anführer der Polizisten.

Joel verschränkte die Arme. „Wir haben sie heute erst kennen gelernt, ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr, wie sie heißen", sagte Joel.

„Fred und George", sagte Tom. Sein Gesicht klebte noch an der Scheibe.

„Sie heißen Fred und George", sagte Joel. „Und haben rote Haare. Können wir gehen?"

„Wie haben sie es geschafft, den Jahrhundertalten Zeppelin zum Fliegen zu bringen?"

„_Woher_ soll ICH **das** wissen?", rief Joel verzweifelt.

Der Mann sah ihn kritisch an. „Die übertriebenen Formatierungen können Sie sich sparen, das beeindruckt mich überhaupt nicht."

Der Wagen wendete, fuhr auf eine Straße auf und beschleunigte. Hm, war der Parkplatz wohl etwas weiter weg.

„BILL!", rief Tom. Er sah auf der anderen Seite hinaus, gab es dann aber auf. Er sackte zusammen, richtete sich wieder auf, verschränkte die Arme und sah den einzigen Polizisten, der hier reden durfte, bitterböse an.

„Sie haben mich von meinem Bruder getrennt!"

„Ja, genau. Wenn du mir alles erzählst, was du weißt, wirst du ihn bald wiedersehen."

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Und ich werde keins sagen, ohne meinen ... Bruder."

Joel sah zu Tom. Was für ein Brudersöhnchen. Aber egal, er konnte schließlich länger als zehn Minuten ohne Benji auskommen. Auch wenn es nach fünfzehn Minuten kritisch wurde.

Benji währenddessen hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er saß mit Bill, dessen Namen er sich jetzt merken konnte, auf einer Bank im Innenhof. Die Atmosphäre wäre okay gewesen, wegen dem Springbrunnen und der Wiese, sehr romantisch und kitschig, aber Bill litt wohl unter Trennungsschmerzen. Jedenfalls gab er komische Laute von sich.

Zwischendurch hatte Benji den Verdacht, er sang. Die Sprach, die er benutzte, verstand er nicht, konnte also aus dem Text keine Rückschlusse ziehen.

Aber manchmal schlug er eben hohe, manchmal tiefe Töne an. Ganz komisch.

„Es reicht!", rief Benji endlich aus. Er legte eine Hand auf Bills Mund, die Töne verstummten. Bills Augen sahen ihn empört an, aber das störte Benji nicht, da er zum Springbrunnen sah. Oh, das Wasser plätscherte ja!

Ein jäher Schmerz an seiner Hand ließ sie zurückzucken.

„Ey, geht's noch?", fragte er. „Du bist schlimmer als Nina! Und die ist acht!"

Bill streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Benji fühlte ein Gefühl der Leere, das auftauchte, weil kein blöder Kommentar zu seiner achtjährigen Freundin kam. Er musste Joel unbedingt wiederfinden! Vielleicht war er entführt worden? Weil einfach so weggehen, das würde er nicht tun.

Benji stand auf. „Ich mach mich auf die langwierige und schwere Suche, bei der ich nicht weiß, wo und wie ich anfangen soll, denn ich habe ein inneres Bestreben, meinen nervtötenden Bruder wiederzusehen. Mit anderen Worten: Tschüss."

Er lief ganze zwei Schritte.

„Warte!"

Bill war neben ihm. „Ich fühle genau dasselbe wie du. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich bleibe an deiner Seite, gemeinsam schaffen wir das!"

„Ja", murmelte Benji. „Ein unbrechbarer Wille führt immer zum Ziel."

„Sag ich ja. Wir sind gar nicht so verschieden, du und ich", meinte Bill zufrieden, einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben. Seiner Meinung nach.

Benji hatte nichts dagegen, von jüngeren Menschen begleitet zu werden. Allerdings erwartete er dafür Kohle.

Sie durchquerten die nun wieder vollere Halle und kamen draußen an. Ein Polizeiauto stand noch da, Polizisten befragten Augenzeugen. Benji schubste einen Zeugen zur Seite und sah den Polizisten an.

„Wo ist Joel?"

Der untersetzte älterer Polizist in blauroter Uniform (an für sich schon ungewöhnlich, aber Benji wunderte sich heute über nichts mehr) sah von seinem digitalen Notizbuch auf.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Benji."

Der Polizist musterte Benji aus blutunterlaufenen Augen. Dann sah er auf sein Notizbuch hinunter.

„Und Sie haben mir was zu sagen?"

„Nein, ich möchte etwas wissen! Ich habe meinen Bruder verloren, irgendwo hier."

„Ja, Herr Benji, das ist nicht mein Problem. Lassen Sie ihn doch ausrufen."

„Meiner ist auch weg!", warf Bill ein. Benji sah ihn an, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass der Bursche auch noch da war.

Der Polizist sah Bill uninteressiert an. „Und Sie sind?"

„Bill Kaulitz!", meinte Bill stolz. „Wollen Sie ein Autogramm?"

Benji runzelte die Stirn. Er beugte sich zu dem Polizisten und meinte hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Der leidet unter einem zu großen Ego, fragen Sie besser nicht weiter nach!"

Der Polizist nickte. „Wie auch immer, ich bin nicht von der Brüder-Wiederbeschaff-Institution. Die ist drei Blöcke entfernt. Gehen Sie doch dort hin."

Benji und Bill sahen sich an. Leider konnte Benji nicht Bills Gedanken lesen, das war ungewohnt für ihn. Also benutzte er die laute Sprache.

„Was denkst du darüber?"

„Wie panne muss man sein, um eine Brüder-Wiederbeschaff-Institution zu gründen?", meinte Bill.

„Gregor!", rief der Polizist. Die beiden Bruderlosen sahen ihn an. Ein junger Mann in blauroter Uniform kam angetrabt.

„Zu Diensten, Herr Beinhart!"

„Ja, beschreib diesen Herren doch den Weg zur BWI." Herr Beinhart begab sich zu dem Zeugen, den Benji zur Seite gestoßen hatte und half ihm, aufzustehen.

Voller Enthusiasmus sah Gregor sie an. Er hatte kurze dunkelbraune Haare und eine muskulöse Statur. Trotzdem hätte Benji es natürlich jederzeit mit ihm aufnehmen können, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre.

„Ich habe meinen Bruder auch einmal verloren, und die Herren von der BWI –" Gregor überlegte kurz. „Na, sie haben mir gezeigt, wie ich die Suche nicht gestalten sollte. Aber sicher haben sie mittlerweile dazugelernt."

„Wir wollen nur wissen, ob jemand sie hier gesehen hat", sagte Bill. Er holte sein Portmonee aus seiner Jeans, schlug es auf und hielt es Gregor hin. Mit einem langen dünnen Finger zeigte er auf ein Bild von Tom.

„Da, das ist er."

„Meiner sieht anders aus", versicherte Benji. „Viel besser. Ein bisschen wie ich."

Bill kicherte. „Natürlich. Als würde der Kerl von vorhin besser aussehen als Tom. Träum weiter."

„Hey, den Typen habe ich wirklich gesehen. Der hat rumgeschrieen und Kollegen angegriffen."

Benji lachte, aber Bill sah schockiert aus.

„Was hat er denn geschrieen? So was macht Tom nur, wenn er – sich bedroht fühlt."

Gregor fuhr sich durch die zentimeterkurzen Haare. Eine Hand stemmte er in die Hüfte.

„Ich habe nur gehört: Nein, will, nein, will." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein will? Meinte er ‚will nicht'?", fragte Benji.

„Oder vielleicht Bill?", fragte Bill. Gregor zeigte mit einem Finger auf ihn.

„Bill oder Will, ist doch fast dasselbe."

„Oh Tom! Was hast du getan, wo bist du jetzt?", rief Bill verzweifelt aus. Benji lachte wieder.

„Da war auch ein anderer Mann dabei, der abgeführt wurde", sagte Gregor. Benji verstummte.

„ABGEFÜHRT?", hakte er dann nach.

„Ja, von Oberkommissar Ratte. Muss sich um Verdächtige gehandelt haben. Sie sagten, das wären Ihre Brüder?" Gregor kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Es muss sich um eine Verwechslung handeln", sagte Bill und ließ sein Portmonee schnell in seiner Tasche verschwinden. „Ich habe gar keinen Bruder."

„Aber wer war dann –"

„Da haben Sie gewaltig etwas missverstanden. Vergessen Sie es, gehen Sie Spuren sichern, und wir gehen etwas essen oder trinken, das, wozu Zivilisten halt hier sind", sagte Benji.

Gregor nickte lahm. „Aber Zivilisten sind hier, um das Museum der Luftfahrtsgeschichte –"

„Ja, da gehen wir hin", meinte Bill und machte Gehbewegungen auf der Stelle. Gregor schaute verwirrt aus der Wäsche.

Benji und Bill gingen ein paar Schritte rückwärts, dann drehten sie sich um und fingen an zu laufen.

Fred und George waren auf einer Wiese gelandet, auf einer weiten großen Wiese, in deren Umkreis nichts war außer eine Landstraße und in der anderen Richtung sich ein Wäldchen erstreckte.

„Okay, wohin apparieren wir jetzt?", fragte George.

Fred überlegte. „Lass mal unsere Freunde suchen."

„Aber dann müssten wir zu dem Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehren."

Fred und George sahen sich an.

„Wir könnten auch nach Hogsmeade apparieren", sagte Fred.

„Und sie hier ihrem Schicksal überlassen", spann George weiter.

„Aber wir sind ehrenhafte Bürger", meinte Fred. Sie fingen an zu lachen.

„Okay, sagen wir, wir sind gute Freunde. Aber wie können wir sie finden, ohne erwischt zu werden? Meine Lust auf Gefängnis ist mir vergangen. Ich meine, wir könnten leicht raus apparieren, aber der ganze Aufwand davor ..."

George gähnte. „Ja ... und ich habe Hunger und bin müde. Können wir nicht eben nach Hogwarts gehen, uns was einverleiben und dabei Hermine fragen, wie wir die vier nach Hause schicken können?"

„Das ist wohl die beste Möglichkeit", meinte Fred.

Joel saß in einem Verhörzimmer. Die klischeehafte einzelne Glühbirne hing über seinem Kopf. Er hoffte nur, dass der Junge Tom keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden würde. Es schien, als hätte er schon alles durchgemacht, außer eine zeitlang von seinem Zwilling getrennt zu sein. Aber auch das würde er überleben.

Wie gesagt, hoffte Joel.

Ihm gegenüber saß Kommissar Ratte. Ein unpassender Name, wie Joel fand. Superhero hatte schon besser gepasst.

Er haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch auf.

„Ich will Daten, Zahlen, Fakten", stieß er aus.

„Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich weiß, mein Gott", sagte Joel. Er fächerte sich Luft zu. Es roch unangenehm nach Rauch, obwohl niemand rauchte. Weder er, noch Superhero.

Die goldblonden Haare des Kommissars fielen ihm in Strähnchen ins Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten meerblau und waren wohl das schönste in diesem Raum.

Abgesehen von Joel natürlich.

Ratte sah auf seinen handlichen Organizer.

„Sie heißen Fred und George und haben rote Haare. Rote Haare, wer hätte das gedacht! Mit albernen Vornamen kann ich auch nichts anfangen, ich will Daten, Zahlen, Fakten!"

„Heute, am 03.09.2006 sind Fred und George in mein Zimmer eingedrungen und haben mich und meinen Bruder entführt", zischte Joel. Dann überlegte er. Datum, ja. Fakten gab es auch, also fehlten noch Zahlen.

„Wir waren sechs Leute, der Junge, der bei mir war, mit seinem Bruder. Die beiden wurde auch verschleppt. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Ein klägliches Gejammer durchdrang das Polizeirevier. Die diensthabenden Beamten hatten schon ihren Ohropax rausgeholt. Die, die keinen mithatten, wurden anfangs mitleidig angesehen, danach nicht mehr beachtet.

Ging man den Gang runter und in das letzte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite, wurde das Gejammer unerträglich laut.

„Aber schon eine halbe Stunde ist um!", erklang es zwischendurch.

„Beruhige dich, du musst nur dem lieben Onkel sagen –", versuchte die Polizistin den aufgebrachten Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Der liebe Onkel kann mich mal am Arsch lecken!", beschwerte Tom sich. „Der kann mir den Buckel runterrutschen!"

„Ja, was denn nu?", fragte die Polizistin stöhnend. Ihre aschblonden Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden, und ihre blaurote Uniform unterschied sich nicht von denen der männlichen Polizisten. Make-Up hatte sie nicht nötig, sie blieb bei ihrem natürlichen Typ.

„Lieber den Buckel runterrutschen", meinte Tom überzeugt. „Obwohl ich keinen habe."

Er saß an einem Tisch, vor ihm ein Glas Wasser. Zum trinken, nicht, um seine Tränen aufzufangen.

Dazu hatte er einen Eimer auf dem Schoss, der schon halbvoll war.

Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment spürte er sich eine neue Flutwelle anbahnen. Und dann ging es wieder los. Tom heulte Rotz und Wasser in den Eimer.

„Armer Bill, ohne mich stehen seine Überlebenschancen gleich null!"

„Sagen Sie gerade dritter September Zweitausendundsechs?", bellte Ratte.

Joel hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich habe zwar Ziffern benutzt, aber im Prinzip Ja."

Ratte strich sich über das kahlrasierte Kinn.

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Wir schreiben das Jahr Zweitausendzehn."

Joel lachte. „Ja, klar, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann."

Ratte seufzte. Er nahm ein Diktiergerät auf, schaltete es an und sagte hinein: „Anscheinend ist der Verdächtige geistesgestört. Er lebt in der Vergangenheit und behauptet weiterhin, der Weihnachtsmann zu sein."

Joel sprang auf, Ratte wich demonstrativ ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet! Also ja, aber doch nur, weil ..." Joel blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Wie konnte es sein, dass er in der Zukunft war? Müsste es dann nicht auch ein zukünftiges Ich von ihm geben? Oder ‚war' er hier nie weggekommen, so dass er nun nur noch hier existierte?

Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. „Was heißt denn hier: Der Verdächtige?", fragte er lauthals. Langsam wurde ihm alles zuviel. Wenn Benji hier wäre, müsste er ihn nur auf die Polizisten loslassen und sie wären im Nullkommanichts raus.

„Ist nun mal so! Wollen Sie mein Urteilsvermögen anzweifeln?", entgegnete Ratte.

Joel kräuselte seine Lippen. „Hm. Darf ich das denn, ohne dass sie ... was böses in ihr Ding sprechen?"

„Keine Chance."

„Dann nicht. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Ratte zischte etwas unverständliches. Joel wich einen Schritt zurück, erinnerte sich daran, dass man bei Tieren keine Furcht zeigen durfte und blieb dann mutig auf der Stellen stehen.

Zwei Polizisten kamen herein. Sie führten Joel unsanft aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur hörte er gleich das Heulen des Jungen. Joel riss sich los.

„Ihr Kinderquäler, der weiß doch nichts! Ich werde nun zu ihm gehen."

Die Polizisten sahen ihn an wie sein Kohlkopf im Kühlschrank es immer tat.

Joel zog seinen rechten Mundwinkel nach oben, als er sich langsam rückwärts entfernte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes zu dem Zimmer, aus dem der Lärm drang.

„Und meine auuuuuuch", heulte Tom. Er hörte die Tür aufgehen und blickte von seinem Eimer hoch.

Joels Blick fiel zuerst auf eine blonde Frau, die ihre Ohren zuhielt. Dann sah er Tom. Dessen Miene erhellte sich, als er Joel sah. Er sprang auf, ignorierte dabei, dass sich der Inhalt des Eimers über den Boden ergoss und kam zu Joel angerannt. Kurz darauf hatte Joel zwei Ärmchen um seine Taille geschlungen.

„Bring mich hier raus!", forderte Tom. „Du großer, lieber Mann!"

„Joel wurde also abgeführt. Sobald er wieder sicher hier ist, werde ich ihn erst einmal auslachen", bemerkte Benji.

„Ja, aber ... Tom", meinte Bill mit zittriger Stimme. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, als wäre sie ein eigenständiges Wesen.

Benji legte einen Arm um Bills Schultern. „Wir werden sie schon wiederfinden", ermutigte er zusätzlich. Mit Kindern kannte er sich aus.

Sie liefen auf einer der sauberen Straßen, zum BWI. Es war ausgeschildert, als würde es sehr oft vorkommen, dass jemand seinen Bruder verlor.

„Die Frage ist nur: wann?", fragte Bill.

„Öh ... In spätestens einer Stunde", sagte Benji voller Hoffnung. Länger würden seine Nerven nicht mitmachen. Er gab es vor dem Knabe zwar nicht zu, aber auch ihn strapazierte die Trennung von seinem Gegenstück.

Er nahm seinen Arm wieder zu sich.

„Ich frag mich nur, ob die BWI uns weiterhelfen kann", sagte Bill. Benji zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fragen kostet nichts", meinte er. Er hatte auch seine Zweifel, aber er wollte sich das Institut mal anschauen.


	4. Chapter 4

** 4 **

„Joel wurde also abgeführt. Sobald er wieder hier ist, werde ich ihn auslachen", bemerkte Benji.

„Ja, aber ... Tom", meinte Bill mit zittriger Stimme. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, als wäre sie ein eigenständiges Wesen.

Benji legte einen Arm um Bills Schultern. „Wir werden sie schon wiederfinden", ermutigte er zusätzlich. Mit Kindern kannte er sich aus.

Sie liefen auf einer der sauberen Straßen zum BWI. Es war ausgeschildert, als würde es sehr oft vorkommen, dass jemand seinen Bruder verlor.

„Die Frage ist nur: wann?", fragte Bill.

„Öh ... In spätestens einer Stunde", sagte Benji voller Hoffnung. Länger würden seine Nerven nicht mitmachen. Er gab es vor dem Knabe zwar nicht zu, aber auch ihn strapazierte die Trennung von seinem Gegenstück. Er nahm seinen Arm wieder zu sich.

„Ich frag mich nur, ob die BWI uns weiterhelfen kann", sagte Bill. Benji zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fragen kostet nichts", meinte er. Er hatte auch seine Zweifel, aber er wollte sich das Institut mal anschauen. Als sie eintraten, bimmelte eine Glocke. Benji musste an Joels Spieluhr denken und grinste.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine dicke alte Frau hinter einer blauen symmetrischen Theke. Benji lobte sich innerlich dafür, all die Details bemerkt zu haben und nickte ihr zu.

„Jo. Wir haben unsere Brüder verloren. Was kann man dagegen tun?"

Die Frau schnappte sich ein Formular und einen Stift. Den hielt sie schreibbereit darüber.

„Name."

„Joel."

„Name des Bruders."

„Hä, Joel ist mein Bruder. Mein eigener Name ist Benji."

„Haben Sie auch einen Nachnamen?"

„Madden."

„Und Tom Kaulitz wird vermisst!", mischte Bill sich ein.

„Sch, warte, bis du dran bist", meinte Benji.

„Datum der letzten Sichtung."

„Heute."

„Ort der letzten Sich-"

„Museum für Luftfahrttechnik." Benji ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden. Er wurde ungeduldig.

„Kreditkartennummer."

„Drei sieben acht vie- wozu wollen Sie die wissen?"

Die Frau sah auf. Eine Augenbraue flog in die Höhe. Benji bekam eine Gänsehaut, und das bestimmt nicht, weil er die Frau attraktiv fand. Unheimlich träfe es besser. Unterdessen drangen klägliche Laute in sein Ohr. Er sah sich um, ob hier eine sterbende Katze rumlag.

Bill saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden. Die Laute kamen aus seinem Mund.

„Einen Augenblick", sagte Benji zu der unheimlichen Frau. Dann hockte er sich vor Bill hin.

„Ist es dein erstes Mal?", fragte er. Bill sah auf. Er antwortete nicht. Benji seufzte.

„Dass du von deinem Zwilling getrennt bist, meinte ich."

Bill nickte. „Ohne dass ich weiß, wo er ist, ja."

„Hm", machte Benji. Er dachte an sein erstes Mal zurück. Damals hatten sie Verstecken gespielt, und als Benji Joel nach zehn Minuten nicht gefunden hatte, hatte er einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, sodass Joel schnell aus seinem Versteck hervorspringen und den Notarzt rufen musste.

„Wird schon wieder. Äh, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte er. Bill sah neugierig auf.

„Pass auf, bei drei springst du hoch und rufst ‚Buh', und während die Frau einen Herzanfall hat, rennen wir weg, okay?"

Der superschlaue Joel war unterdessen aus dem Polizeirevier geflohen (okay, er hatte seine natürliche Autorität eingesetzt und auf ‚in dubio pro reo' bestanden). An seine Hand klammerte sich Tom. Joel hatte es zugelassen, weil der Junge gedroht hatte, seinen Klammergriff um seine Hüften beizubehalten, darauf konnte Joel nun wirklich verzichten. Sobald Benji in Sichtweite kam, würde er ihn loslassen. Falls Tom sich dann noch nicht alleine losgerissen und zu seinem Zwilling, der noch bei Benji sein musste, gelaufen war.

Da Joel einen Totaldurchblick und den überaus besten Orientierungssinn hatte, waren sie nun endlich bei der Luftfahrtechnik angekommen.

„Boah", schnaufte Tom. „Ich hasse Laufen."

„Also, die zwei Blöcke", sagte Joel. Er sah sich um. Langsam wurde die ganze Sache nervig, nicht spaßignervig, sondern kotzignervig. Dieser verdammte Benji... wo war er?

„Zwei Blocks sind fünf Minuten Fußbewegung! Was tue ich nicht alles für Bill", kam es weiter von dem Dreijährigen neben ihm. Ach ne, der war mindestens schon fünf, so wie der fluchen konnte.

Am leicht aufwärts-führenden Kiesweg, an dem sie zuallererst angekommen waren, herrschte wieder normaler Betrieb. Kein Polizeiauto war mehr in Sicht. Nach einem Rundgang durch die Halle, in der sie ihre Brüder verlassen hatten, stellten sie sich unten an die Straße. Das heißt, Tom setzte sich und verschränkte schmollend die Arme. Joel blieb stehen, blickte die Straße auf und ab und tippte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Drei, zwei, eins", sagte er.

Um die Straßenecke kamen Benji und Bill angerannt. Sie näherten sich ihnen und liefen an Joel vorbei. Dieser verdrehte die Augen, dass Benji aber auch nie nachdachte.

„Benji", rief er. Toms Kopf sprang ruckartig nach oben.

Benji sah sich im Laufen um, legte eine Vollbremsung hin und kam zurückgerannt. Kurz vor Joel stoppte er und sah ihn verlegen an.

„Ah, hi", meinte er. „Hab mich schon gewundert, wo du abgeblieben bist."

„Biiiiiiill!" Tom flitzte an ihnen vorbei. Bill hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass Benji umgekehrt war und auch auf dem Weg hierher. Da Tom ihm entgegenkam, hatte er es nicht weit. Die Kaulitz-Zwillinge fielen sich in die Arme und verharrten so.

„Hmm", machte Benji mit Blick auf sie. „Haben sich wohl vermisst."

„Boah, du Idiot", sagte Joel. Er drückte Benji auch an sich, ein paar Sekunden. Dann kniff er ihn in den Arm. So musste eine Begrüßung aussehen. Benji grinste.

„Ich habe für Bill den Babysitter gespielt."

„Ich dachte, der heißt Bernd? Aber egal... du kannst es nicht lassen, hm?"

„Joel... du wurdest abgeführt?", grinste Benji weiter. Joel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jo... halb so schlimm. Nur der Offizier war total am Spinnen. Laberte etwas von dem Jahre 2010. Na egal... ich will nach Hause, wo sind die Rotschöpfe?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Benji.

Joels Blick fiel auf die beiden anderen Jungs, die sich noch immer in den Armen lagen.

„Sollen wir sie trennen?", fragte er.

„Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein?", fragte Benji. „Das war ihr erstes Mal", hängte er leiser an. Joel machte große Augen.

„Ach, die Armen. Okay, sind ja auch erst fünf."

„Wovon redest du, die sind siebzehn."

„Klar, Benji, und du gehst sorgsam mit deinen Sachen um."

Benji verschränkte die Arme. „Es war Billys Sch-"

„War es nicht."

Sie blickten sich wütend an. Dann gab Benji nach.

„Okay... ich habe meinen PC fallen gelassen. Zufrieden?"

Joel grinste. „Wusste ich es doch."

Währenddessen bei den anhänglichen kleinen Jungens: Schweigen. Unterbrochen von Toms Schluchzen. Bill tätschelte ihm den Kopf. Es ging ihm auch an die Nieren, aber er musste stark sein. Für Tom.

Der schniefte. Nach unendlich langen Minuten löste er sich von Bill und sah ihn an.

„Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte niemals aus dem Gebäude gehen dürfen!"

„Sch... ist alles wieder gut", sagte Bill. Tom wischte sich über die Nase.

„Das war so schrecklich. Ich war im Gefängnis."

„Du warst WAS?"

Tom erzählte in breitester Ausführung (mit ein oder zwei klitzekleinen Übertreibungen) was passiert ist.

„Zum Glück war der liebe Mann dabei", meinte er und zeigte auf Joel. Der ‚liebe Mann' und Benji kamen in diesem Augenblick zu ihnen.

„Und, beschlossen, euch ab jetzt aneinander zu ketten?", fragte Benji grinsend. Joel schüttelte den Kopf über Benjis dumme Sprüche. Tom sah zu seinem Zwilling.

„Keine schlechte Idee."

Benjis Grinsen verschwand.

„Nein, Scherz! Meine Güte, ich lerne es auch nie, kleine Kinder nicht aufziehen", sagte er, mehr zu sich selber. Bei dem ‚kleine Kinder' sah Bill ihn böse an.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du bist halbwegs in Ordnung."

„Bill, tun wir es mit Handschellen?", fragte Tom, aber Bill ignorierte ihn. Benji konnte sich nicht entscheiden: über Toms Frage lachen oder sich vor Bill verteidigen?

„Hey, ich habe dich unter meine Fittiche genommen", entschied er sich für letzteres. Bill stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du hast mich bei der Frau bei der BWI gelassen, nachdem sie mich festgehalten hat, um an Geld zu kommen."

„Die hätte mich vergewaltigen wollen, dich nur berauben", verteidigte Benji sich weiter.

Bill warf seine Haare nach hinten. „Ach ja, ich bin auch im reifen Alter."

Benji lachte. „Na klar."

Tom kniff Bill. Da hatte er ihn wieder, und dann schenkte er ihm nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit. Unerhört war das.

In diesem Moment kamen die zwei Rotschöpfe an. Bei ihnen befand sich ein Mädchen, das hauptsächlich aus Haaren zu bestehen schien. Braune Locken, die wirr von ihrem Kopf abstanden.

„Aaah, meine lieben Freunde!", rief Fred aus.

„Ui, ui", meinte George aufgrund der sauren Mienen, die ihnen entgegenschlugen.

„WO WART IHR?", hallte es durch die Straße.

„Haben eure Rettung geholt", meinte Fred. Er zeigte zu dem Mädchen. Es entblößte ihren Überbiss, sollte wohl ein Grinsen sein und hob einen Ast hob. Beim Anblick dieses Asts klammerte Tom sich angstvoll an Bill, und Benji an Joel. Sie hatten alle schlechte Erfahrungen mit Ästen gemacht.

Im nächsten Augenblick fanden sie sich Zuhause wieder.

Benji sah sich verwirrt um. Er saß auf dem Boden von Joels Zimmer. Hatte dieser ihn k.o. geschlagen? Musste so sein. Nur warum saß Joel dann genauso verwirrt neben ihm?

Ach, sie hatten sich geprügelt. Ja, plötzlich erinnerte Benji sich an alles. Er stand ächzend auf.

„Kriege ich jetzt deinen PC?"

„Wo kommt ihr denn her? Warum seid ihr nicht in der – habt ihr euch versteckt, um die Schule zu schwänzen?", kreischte Siemone.

Bill und Tom saßen in der Diele auf dem Boden und schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. Zu mehr waren sie im Moment nicht zustande.

„Auf eure Zimmer, und ihr kommt nicht raus, bevor ich euch wieder rufe!"

Bill stand auf, und Tom beeilte sich, ihm hinterher zu laufen. Er hatte das Gefühl, im Moment überhaupt nicht alleine sein zu können. Deswegen folgte er ihm auch in sein Zimmer. Was ihre Mutter nicht wusste, machte sie nicht heiß.

„Tom", sagte Bill, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte. „Kann es sein, dass wir beim Frühstück leicht übertrieben haben?"

„Ja", meinte Tom. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dann umarmte er Bill. „Lass uns nie wieder streiten... oder zumindest in den nächsten zehn Minuten nicht, okay?"

Fred streckte sich grinsend auf seinem Bett aus, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt.

„Mal wieder ist alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit ausgegangen, fast wird das langweilig."

„Es gibt eben keinen ebenbürtigen Gegner für uns", sprach George. Er warf sich auf sein Bett.

„Was Jordan wohl gerade macht? Sollen wir ihm was ekeliges ins Bett legen?"

„Hm... weißt du was, George? Ich denke, es wäre schlau, mal die Zaubersprüche zu lernen. Ich finde es peinlich, dass Hermine uns manchmal raushelfen muss."

George kaute an seiner Unterlippe herum. Sein Bruder hatte Recht, irgendwie. Lernen hatte vielleicht doch einen Sinn, auch wenn es in dem Moment der Tätigkeit langweilig war. Und so begaben sich die Weasley-Zwillinge dazu hinab, in ein Buch zu schauen.

So endet auch die Erzählung der diesmaligen Entführung durch Zauberkraft und Zwillinge.


End file.
